It's a hard world, babe
by chibiAndromeda03
Summary: Rina always knew she had to leave Masahiro one day, but what will happen if she gets the chance to see him once again?
1. Goodbye maybe

**It's a hard world,babe…**

_Hi folks! Another Rina x Masahiro story from me! I don't own mermaid melody, Rina or Masahiro._

**1. Goodbye… maybe**

"Rina… are you crying?"

"N-n-no, I think I have something in my eye…"

"Don't lie to me, Rina, please. If you wanna cry, just cry. You don't have to be strong for me."He lifted her chin up so she had to look at him.

"…. Masahiro…. "She tried to say something in return, but was silenced by those eyes that stared at her lovingly, but also a sorta hurt.

"I don't wanna leave… not now I've found you…" she whispered, more tears streaming down her cheeks "I wished there was a way I could stay with you."

"Me too… but it's not like we won't see each other anymore right?" He tried to give her a confident smile, but it came out sadly. "Someday, we will meet again… I'm sure of it."

She answered by pressing her body against his' in a thight embrace, as if she was never to let go. In return, he placed his arms around her trembling waist and stroked her hair gently. "Rina…"

Loosing her embrace she looked up at the boy, only to close her eyes again when she saw him leaning in and their lips locked.

Their short but passionate kiss was the only thing left for them. After they broke apart, she turned away without looking at her boyfriend. She bit her lower lip, forcing her tears back as she left to catch her plane, knowing that if she looked back, she wouldn't be able to leave him.

One day, I'll return to you, Masahiro… if fate allows it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi folks! This is not a one-shot, there's more! If I get some reviews, I'll post the next chappie!


	2. longing for each other

_Second chapter already, yay! I don't own mermaid melody, Rina or Masahiro._

**Longing for each other**

Rina

Long. Such a long time of longing. That's what her face told. The people in her country didn't understand: she seemed happy she was back, but at the same time, their princess had an aura of sadness around her. She did her job as well as always, but in her free time she more and more locked herself away in her room. Most of them could only wonder and go on in their lives. And even those who were most close to their princess felt a distance there hadn't been before.

Rumors started to spread. Princess Rina would suffer from a fatal disease or had even lost her pearl. Ofcourse, that was the work of one of those seademons or, even worse a human from the world above. That's what they said. And everyone believed it. Because, every time they mentioned humans to their princess, the hint of a smile disappeared completely from her face and her eyes turned sad again.

Humans became haten by the green mermaids, and everyone felt pity for their princess. But nobody would have thought that her real pain came from her heart. Why should she even be unhappy? She, being in love with a human? No way. Not possible. Not THEIR princess. But sometimes, when a person would look very closely, they would see the reflection of a boy with green hair in the crystal tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Masahiro

Strong. Strong of will and strong of body. Hadn't that once been the motto of his son? Ichiro Hamasaki wondered. Not so long ago, it seemed Masahiro changed from a good, obidient boy into young man full of potential. For the first time in his life, he stood up against his own father, and made clear that he had his own dreams. It had been a shock for Ichiro. Because, this was the first time Masahiro had done really something for himself.

However, recently, it seemed that flame of self-confidence and happiness had disappeared completely. He spended more and more time at the beach, while the motorbike he loved so much to ride on, stayed in the garage.

People who saw him sitting there would describe him like this: When he stared over the ocean, it was as if he would badly feel the things happening around him. No, he would just sit there, watching at the endless beauty of the sea, day after day, as if he was searching for something.

His friends tried to talk him out of his depression, but stopped quickly when that seemed to make things worse. They left him alone for a while. They didn't understand, but he would explain later, wouldn't he?

Ichiro as well, he just shrugged his shoulders and move don. As a boss of a big company, he had other thing to worry about.

But maybe, just maybe, they would have understood if they had seen that letter he held in his hand all the time. A letter of a guy in love, addressed to a girl that was nowhere to be found on land.

* * *

Others couldn't possible understand. They knew that from the very beginning. Yet… it hurted. It hurted so much. She could not tell others about her love, because it was forbidden. He could not explain what he felt because others didn't care. Both were on a dead-ending way. But as their hope remained, a wish was made on a falling star in the twinkling sky:

'Give us a possibility to meet again…'

And deep down, in the sea, a faint sound of glass breaking could be heard. A figure with whitb hear stood up and a pair of crystal eyes looked up at the cause waking her. "Someone is calling me…"

* * *

Geez, it's finally finished. Originally, I intended to put those things in three different chapters, but they turned out to short for that. Maybe I'll rewrite this. But it can be that will take a while.

* a tip-off from me: NEVER, EVER try to play baseball with a hammer and little bricks! It's fun, but if you get hit, it hurts like hell… (speaks from expirience)

By the way, if you think I'm nuts now, YOU'RE PERFECTLY RIGHT! Being a normal person isn't funny. XD

… anyway, read and review!


End file.
